


More Than Enough

by KyeAbove



Series: Collide [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Joey loves Henry with all his heart.





	More Than Enough

Sometimes Joey thinks he doesn’t deserve Henry. Beautiful, perfect Henry.

Joey wasn't perfect. Quite far from it. Yet, Henry seemed as much in love with him as he was. Joey couldn't believe his luck in that. How could someone as perfect as Henry love him?

He wasn't worthy. No one was worthy of Henry's love, but Joey was most far from it.

So far, but the one who laid beside Henry every night.

Still, Joey always had to wonder. Why had Joey been Henry’s chosen one? Of all the men and women Henry had crossed paths with, while had it always been Joey he’d stayed with?

Joey turned over in bed, facing Henry. Henry had been asleep for hours, even as Joey remained awake. Henry’s breathing was soft, his head tucked under his arm. When, and if, Joey joined him in dreamland, they would find each other in sleep, and wake up entwined.

For now, Joey was content to watch Henry sleep, still bewildered by Henry’s faith in him. By Henry’s love. All those questions, even ones unsaid, that he had about their love, meant much, but nothing compared to his happiness. Even if he didn’t quite understand their love, they both meant it.

“I love you so much. Thank you for loving me back.” Joey pushed Henry's hair aside, to see more of his beautiful face. "Happy birthday, Henry." Joey smiled, sleepily. "Happy birthday to me too, but you're more important today. Every day."

Joey leaned over and placed a kiss on Henry’s cheek. Henry was too trapped in dreams to respond, but Joey knew in his heart that everything was chaste and everything was love.

**Author's Note:**

> Strangely enough for how many stories I've written, one thing I've never touched upon in any of my other stories is that the various versions of Henry and Joey that I write always share a birthday, being born one year apart from each other, with Joey being the older one. May 23 was the day I chose for their birthday, a while back. Didn't want to miss it. I wouldn't count this as a birthday fic though. It's just a small feature of it.


End file.
